


Добро пожаловать на Курайгану

by KittyNoya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoya/pseuds/KittyNoya





	1. Сезон дождей

Сезон дождей в этом году наступил поздно, зато ливануло словно из ведра, и тренировочный полигон буквально за пару дней превратился в огромную грязную лужу. И если Ророноа не видел ничего зазорного, чтобы в этом болоте тренироваться, счастливый и всем довольный, словно упрямый поросенок, Михоук на такие жертвы идти не собирался категорически. Обычно он уезжал с острова, пережидая непогоду где-нибудь, где дожди не стояли стеной, но в этот раз, стоило ему только заикнуться об отъезде, как оба приживалы, плюнув на свои внутренние склоки, объединились против него.

Если с учеником, умудряющимся даже во сне бухтеть про становление величайшим мечником, с таймером над зеленой башкой, стремительно отсчитывающим дни, все было ясно, то отчего на него взъелась Перона, Ястребиный Глаз понятия не имел. Но стояли оба насмерть, разве что посекундную слежку за ним не устроили, а одним далеко не прекрасным утром Михоук проснулся аккуратно прикованным к собственной кровати. Судя по тому, что меч оставили в пределах досягаемости, приковывал его не Ророноа. К тому же, когда он, разгневанный донельзя спустился к завтраку, на лице девчонки было столь явно написано разочарование...

И, если подумать, он подозрительно давно не видел у причала свой плот.

Казалось бы, что ему, Шичибукаю и вообще грозе морей, обиженные взгляды пары детишек? Но, сам не понимая почему, Михоук все оттягивал и оттягивал свое отплытие, а потом неожиданно узнал, что через неделю после начала дождей море в окрестностях острова встает на дыбы, подбираясь едва ли не к самым замковым воротам. Знание это оказалось вдвойне неприятным оттого что было именно неожиданным – ну не оставался он дома в этот сезон, ни разу. О выходе в море, найдись даже пропавший плот, можно было забыть.

С каждым днем количество сухих комнат сокращалось, замок становился все более непригодным для жилья, и только несколько залов в относительно отремонтированном состоянии продолжали успешно сдерживать натиск стихии.

Первой строжайший запрет на вход в его апартаменты нарушила Перона. Промокшая до нитки, встрепанная и жутко обозленная, она появилась на пороге его спальни и прямо с порога запустила в него таким же мокрым плюшевым медведем. И разрыдалась. Из истерических всхлипов и невнятных выкриков Михоук понял, что в ее комнате обвалился потолок. Как раз когда она готовилась ко сну, и виноват в этом никто иной как Ястребиный Глаз, естественно. И вообще нечестно все это, и почему она должна жить в какой-то развалине, жмот и скотина, а если пообвинять ему кого захотелось, так пускай Куму и обвиняет, она сюда не напрашивалась, и пускай изволит обеспечить ей нормальные условия проживания!

Михоук разрешил девчонке остаться - рукава фиолетовой ночнушки в черную клетку вовсю уже кипели призраками негатива, и те кружили по комнате, подбираясь к нему все ближе и ближе, этаким пугающим водоворотом. И пускай на него они действовали не столь сильно и всеобъемлюще, как на того же Ророноа, к примеру, и падать на колени и мечтать о бытие улитки он не спешил, но в депрессию вогнать вполне могли. Депрессия у Михоука выражалась в потреблении коллекционного вина сверх меры, слагании маленьких печальных стихов и последующем всплеске пьяной ярости, как только пропадало лирическое настроение. Доставалось после в основном ученику, так что ничего зазорного в том, чтобы натравливать гадостных духов и дальше, Перона для себя не видела. А запасы вин в подвале, между тем, подходили к концу, что Михоука, признаться, тревожило и расстраивало: черт знает, как будут обстоять дела с торговлей в условиях грядущей войны.

Перона, получив разрешение остаться, вытерла слезы, пренебрежительно фыркнула и, включив режим королевы, высокомерно заявила, что займет крайние комнаты на южной стене. И чтобы Михоук не вздумал подглядывать, и всегда стучал, если ему понадобится войти, и чтобы по пустякам не беспокоил! И отправилась гонять Зоро перетаскивать ее уцелевшие вещи. Плюшевый медведь остался одиноко валяться возле изножья кровати, и отчего-то Михоуку стало его безумно жалко.

Призрак негатива, совершив свое черное дело, просочился сквозь потолок, унося хозяйке чудесную картинку того, как грозный Шичибукай собственноручно выжимает игрушку и усаживает ее над камином, бормоча что-то ободряюще-ласковое.

Еще через пару дней на пороге появился Ророноа – и первым же делом заржал над пижамным костюмом Михоука.

Кстати, нет, совершенно не стыдился тот своего ядрено розового в мелкие желтые цыплята пижамного костюма, подарка Дофламинго, между прочим. Кто знает, на что он рассчитывал, вручая подарочек Ястребиному Глазу, быть может, что получится с ним всерьез подраться. Вот только Михоук тогда едва только удрал от дождей, и бесконечная мокрая вода с неба и стылые комнаты были слишком свежи в памяти. Дофламинго же покупать дешевые вещи брезговал, так что за исключением идиотской расцветки, костюм был идеален, по-другому не скажешь, теплый, невесомый, уютный. Взвесив плюсы и минусы, Михоук с каменным лицом подарок принял. Помнится, поблагодарил даже, оставив Дофламинго в глубоком шоке.

Отсмеявшись, Зоро сообщил, что его комнату затопило, и он собирается вселиться куда-нибудь повыше. Михоук с каменным лицом ответил, что Ророноа вполне может вселиться на какое-нибудь дерево, и знает ли он, который сейчас час? На что Ророноа пожал плечами. "Даже Перона еще не легла, а вы прям как дедок какой-то, учитель, время же детское..."

К слову, ремонтировал эту часть замка Михоук сам, и цементно-досочно-красочный кошмар еще не поблек в памяти. Поэтому выкинул он ученика в окно – предварительно открытое, хотя сквозь стену -прямо руки чесались.

Утром ученик нашелся храпящим на лестнице, в клубке посапывающих на разные тона обезьян - после грандиозного махача те признали Зоро кем-то вроде старшего брата, и взяли за привычку дружной толпой за ним таскаться. Вообще-то они и Михоука попытались объявить своим "аники", тогда, с десяток лет назад, вот только новоиспеченный Шичибукай в ужас пришел, представив, как заявляется к нему в гости – да тот же Дофламинго, – и обнаруживает, что он, Ястребиный Глаз, живет с обезьянами. Прости-прощай имидж, а зная этого розового страуса, Михоук не сомневался, о нем такие легенды по всем морям гулять пойдут...

Шичибукай поглядел на закинутые на спину одной из обезьян грязные босые ноги с черными пятками и сдался.

Так и закончилась его борьба с наглым захватчиками. Полным поражением.


	2. Условия проживания

Перона не умела готовить. Вид мрачной кухни с узкими окнами-бойцами под потолком, с покрытыми пылью и паутиной кастрюлями-сковородками, привел ее в состояние близкое к панике. Впрочем, умение готовить ей бы не слишком помогло: ничего съедобного она не разыскала. Серьезно, тут не было даже холодильника, а вместо привычной плиты стояло что-то невразумительное, покрытое слоем копоти. Она была одна-одинешенька невесть где, проклятый Кума, чтоб он обчихался, и без еды, потому что позаботиться о припасах идиотский Шичибукай – совершенно не милый, ни капельки, не смотря на его шапочку, – не счел нужным. Замок выглядел заброшенным и стоял, казалось, лишь на честном слове строителей.

От голодной смерти ее спасла найденная кладовка с годовым, не меньше, запасом консервов. И отдельной эпопеей стали попытки консервы из жестяных банок выцарапать. Она порезалась, пытаясь сковородой вбить нож в крышку банки. Лезвие соскользнуло и пропороло кожу на ладони. Хлынула кровь, и Перона заревела – скорее от испуга, чем от настоящей боли. Именно тогда, сидя на ледяном пыльном полу Принцесса призраков, захлебываясь слезами и размазывая по лицу кровь и потекшую тушь, начала просить - кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь, кто угодно, найдите меня, пожалуйста! Жестянка пала под ударом топора – через несколько часов, когда голод стал совсем невыносим. Под этим же топором пал и замок на дверях, ведущих в подвал, в котором обнаружилась немаленькая коллекция вин. На следующее утро – хотя какое, к чертям, утро, глубоко за полдень, – вжимаясь затылком в раскаленно-шершавую подушку и с трудом сглатывая, Перона поклялась себе, что выживет. Выживет, и Куме отомстит, и не спасет от ее праведного гнева никакая милая шапочка!

Через несколько дней на остров свалился Ророноа Зоро.

Почти сразу же за ним прибыл Ястребиный Глаз.

В которого Перона влюбилась раз и навсегда: Шичибукай не только знал, как пользоваться тем закопченным предметом на кухне, но еще и вкусную еду умел делать с его помощью. Хотя немигающий взгляд Пероны, которым она провожала каждое движение, каждый съедобный кусочек в его руках, нервничать заставлял ощутимо.

Замок, похрустывая осыпающейся щебенкой и насвистывая вездесущими сквозняками, приветствовал возвращение хозяина. Загорались свечи, из темных углов хлопали крыльями летучие мыши, кровожадно орали вдалеке обезьяны, и Перона подумала, что вот теперь пожить тут будет очень даже ничего. Она вообще становилась довольно снисходительной и благостной на сытый желудок.

А у Михоука желтые глаза и длинные аристократические пальцы, тяжелый крест на шее и прошитый серебром жилет.

И он умеет готовить!

Перона прижала к щекам ладони и вздохнула. Перина в кои то веки была мягкой, одеяло теплым, луна заливала призрачным светом окрестности, утром ее будет ждать завтрак, а если обезьяны не прибьют одного топографического кретина – еще и живая игрушка для развлечений. Не так хорошо, как было в резиденции Мории-сама, но по сравнению с последней неделей – просто чудесно.

Жизнь налаживалась.


End file.
